The description herein relates generally to information handling systems (IHSs) and more particularly a power supply unit with a power converting for supplying power to multiple outputs.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An IHS typically includes a power supply unit for supplying power to its various components. In one example, a power supply unit includes a power converter (e.g., a transformer based power converter) with multiple outputs. The power supply unit regulates (e.g., by adjusting a duty cycle for a switch) the multiple outputs so that voltage levels for the outputs are maintained within a previously determined range.
Such power converter with multiple outputs may be subject to problems associated with regulating voltage levels of the multiple outputs. For example, with a typical power converter including multiple outputs, the power supply unit regulates voltage levels of the multiple outputs in response to voltage feedback from its primary output. In a situation whereby the primary output has a relatively low load, and one or more of the power supply unit's other (e.g., secondary) outputs have relatively high loads, duty cycle for the switch for regulating the multiple outputs may not be sufficiently high to provide volt-seconds to all outputs to ensure proper regulation.
What is needed is a power supply unit with a power converter having multiple outputs, without the disadvantages discussed above.